


Of Fire and Fury

by exolunaticshipper



Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020, Enemies to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, archangel!baek, demon!yeol, for Tani- Merry Christmas, lil bit of sexiii times wink wonk ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Archangel Baekhyun despises Prince of Hell, Chanyeol. Only if 'despises' means ‘finds incredibly hot’...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Of Fire and Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blooming_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooming_Day/gifts).



> Dearest Tani,
> 
> Merry Christmas lovely, I hope you enjoy this short enemies to lovers fic as a gift.   
> Hope your new year is as lovely as you are!
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Gegi x

Archangels rarely graced their presence in a pit as lowly as hell, yet he found himself here. Bare feet trod carefully across the wasteland, red stone building up a heavy cliff to his right while to his left flowed the river of screaming souls.

It was a dark and eerie place to be, the silence only broken by the hollow screams of the dead, their faces appearing momentarily in the reflection of the water, trapped under the current of the liquid.

He was here for one purpose alone, to serve a notice onto the dreaded Prince of Hell- a demon unlike any other who had been wreaking havoc across the Earth- what they had since established to be ‘middle ground’- killing and pillaging in towns and letting his minions roam as freely as they wanted, leaving destruction and pain in their path.

“My angel” The voice sent shivers up his spine, no matter how many time he had heard it- either in his pristine office or along the barren corridors of Hell itself “What brings you down here- did you miss me?”

He can hear the smirk in his voice before he even whips around to see his face, eyes emblazoning in white. It was irrational for him to feel anger, after all angels were pure creatures of pure, good emotion- of which anger- fire and fury were not included.

But the Demon Prince- Park Chanyeol, made him feel anger. He made him feel suffocated with his long, lean body, with his ceaseless smiling and those dark, tantalising eyes. There was something that unforgivingly drew him closer to the taller man, wanting to be in his presence.

But such acts- such thoughts alone would have you outcasted and an angel of his standing could not afford that.

Archangels could not fall.

Baekhyun stepped back to create a little bit of space between them, to help himself feel less suffocated under those watchful eyes.

“I’m here to talk to you, about some important matters from the man himself”

Chanyeol chuckled “Doesn’t my father deal with this? But you came down here to see me personally, how cute- I feel like you already missed me, didn’t you?”

“You wish, Park” Baekhyun snapped back, uncharacteristically to his usually sweet nature “I’m here to serve you this- a notice that God will cancel the agreement if you and your men continue to harm the people of Earth.”

“Harm?” Chanyeol quirks his eyebrow at that “You have a strange idea of harm… we’re merely having fun with them, allowing them to delve into their deepest, most secret desires. And if that desire is to kill then who am I to stop that?”

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yelled out “Do you not understand that your actions affect all of us- we all pay a price for what you’re doing. It means war again!”

“Oh yes, I’m the one to feel sympathy over a war beginning or my actions having consequences- clearly I’m the Prince of Peace not of Hell” The man sarcastically laughed, reaching for the paper in Baekhyun’s grip and setting it ablaze the minute it touched his palm;

“Thank you for delivering the scraps of paper. At least I know you’ll make a good dog one day”

There was no reason for it, but Baekhyun blamed Hell itself. And maybe Chanyeol too.

“You Fucker!” He gripped the other’s arm and landed a punch directly on his cheek, hard enough to bruise but nothing further.

Chanyeol stumbled back, surprised by the sudden violence erupting from the smaller male.

“Wow, beauty really is feisty- doesn’t hitting others get you some kind of punishment up there?”

“Yeah… but it was fucking worth it, so I won’t worry to much. Who knows when they realise its you I hit, maybe they’ll give me another promotion.”

Chanyeol only chuckled softly, before his grin changed into a snarl, slamming Baekhyun back against the red chalky cliffs “Really Baekhyun? And do you think they’ll give you a promotion when they know about all your filthy thoughts… all your thoughts about me?”

Baekhyun spluttered under his grip, his robe riding up to around mid thigh “I don’t know what you’re on about, let go of me.”

“Really? You don’t know- the only reason I’ve been stirring up a storm, the only reason I cause so much shit- is just to get a glimpse of you, just to feel your eyes on my skin and you’re telling me you don’t know?”

Baekhyun shook his head, face flaming under the intensity of Chanyeol’s gaze.

The taller leaned in closer to his ear, tongue licking along the curve of his ear “You haven’t dreamt of touching this body? That’s a grave sin in itself Baekhyun. As is lying.”

Baekhyun contemplated his next words, mulling them over as the taller nuzzled his nose against his neck, pressing a tender kiss there;

“I.. I… maybe have occasionally… thought about you- in a less than pure way.” Baekhyun averted his eyes and Chanyeol pulled away;

“See, it didn’t hurt to be honest did it?” But his voice was tight as he moved away.

“W-where are you going?” Baekhyun stammered, grabbing Chanyeol’s sleeve this time to stop him in his track.

“Well you’ve served your notice, you admitted to having some truly filthy thoughts… my job here is done isn’t it, time for you to get your punishment from Daddy” He mocked, opening the door to a dark wood office.

“Well… yes. But as nice and regal as the punishment from Heaven will be… maybe… you…not that I like you or anything, but you could punish me?”

He heard the sharp intake of breath that followed his sentence. “What you’re asking Baekhyun, you know there’s no going back- no matter how much you hate it later?”

“I… I know that. But… I’m being stupid ignoring how I feel right?”

“Right.” Chanyeol affirmed, biting his lip “Punishments are a little different here, but we’ll start simple. Get down on your knees.”

Baekhyun would be lying if he said the words didn’t send a spark of electricity down his spine. He may become the first fallen archangel of modern day, but he didn’t think he was going to regret it for one second.

No matter how much he "hated" Park Chanyeol.

_~fin_


End file.
